mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Pinkies Geheimnis
Pinkies Geheimnis ist die neunzehnte Folge der fünften Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die einhundertzehnte der Serie. Pinkie Pie versucht ein Geheimnis um Prinzessin Cadance und Shining Armor zu bewahren. Inhalt Das Geheimnis Pinkie Pie hat im Nascheckchen gerade eine Cupcake Bestellung fertig als Mrs. Cake rein kommt. Es ist ein spezieller Auftrag rein gekommen und sie muss im Lagerraum nach sehen ob die Zutaten auch gut genug sind. Also soll Pinkie solange die Stellung halten. Als Pinkie zufällig eine Blick in den Brief mit dem Auftrag wirft erfährt sie das er Von Shining Armor und Cadance kommt, die ein Baby erwarten. Pinkie will schon zu Twilight, da kommt Mrs. Cake nochmal zurück um Pinkie zu sagen dass das ein Absolutes Geheimnis ist. Was bedeutet das Pinkie, die gerne aufregende Neuigkeiten erzählt, diese für sich behalten muss. Dichthalten Auf dem Weg zu Twilight macht sich Pinke so ihre Gedanken das sie wen sie jemanden jetzt was erzählt sie eine Überraschungsvermieserin ist. Da merkt sie das Gummy, den sie dabei hat, einen Schnuller im Mund hat und fragt sich ob er den von Pound hat, dabei darf man einem Baby doch nichts weg nehmen. Die Zufällig vorbei kommende Rarity hört das Wort Baby und will natürlich sofort genaueres Wissen. Um die Frage nicht zu beantworten stopft sich Pinkie den Schnuller rein und verschwindet. Die Besprechung Wenig später haben sich die Freunde im Schloss versammelt. Twilight hat sie gerufen weil sie Neuigkeiten hat. Jemand besonders kommt nach Ponyville und sie braucht Hilfe bei den Vorbereitungen. Als Twilight ins Detail geht erzählt Pinkie mit ihr Gleichzeitig das es Shinig Armor und Cadance sind die bereits Morgen kommen wollen. Was alles im Brief ans Nascheckchen stand, Pinkie erzählt weiter das die beiden den Freundschaftsexpress statt dem Kristall-Königreichzug nehmen um bei ihrer Ankunft kein Aufsehen zu erregen. Aber mehr Weiß Twilight noch nicht. Als Rainbow Dash nachfragt woher den Pinkie das alles gewusst hat schiebt die ihren Pinkie-Sinn vor. Aber jetzt wollen sie sich um Twilights Vorbereitungen kümmern. Twilights kleine Überraschung Twilight führt ihre Freundinnen in ein Zimmer mit recht kindlicher Einrichtung. Als Shining sich ankündigte, hat Twilight lauter Sachen gesammelt die er als junger Hengst mochte, als Überraschung. Sie war deswegen so aufgeregt das sie es jemanden zeigen musste. Als sich die Freunde etwas umsehen findet Pinkie eine Puppe von der Twilight erzählt das es Brutus Force ist und Shinig ihn früher immer herumgetragen hat wie ein Baby. Diese Bemerkung setzt Pinkie weiter unter druck. Die Freundinnen sind beeindruckt was Twilight sich hat einfallen lassen doch braucht sie noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten. Twilight kann es kaum erwarten es Shining Armor zu zeigen. Was Rainbow Dash voll verstehen kann. Manchmal ist es nämlich viel schöner jemanden zu überraschen als überrascht zu werden. Dazu stellt Pinkie mal die Frage, was wen eine Überraschung so unglaublich aufregend ist das man sie nicht für sich behalten kann und man es jemanden erzählen muss bevor man explodiert. Das wäre nicht gut. Rarity erklärt das wen ein Pony einem anderen die Überraschung ruiniert es mit einer großen Schuld leben muss. Für Immer. Also hält es Pinkie für das beste zu verschwinden. Der Pinkie-Schwur Zurück im Nascheckchen beschließt Pinkie sich in ihrem Zimmer zu verstecken bis Shinig Armor und Cadance da sind, So kann sie keinen sehen und auch nichts verraten. Da taucht Carrot Cake auf. Da sind nämlich ein paar Lieferungen die raus müssen aber er kann gerade nicht weg. Zum Glück hat ja Pinkie mal zugestimmt ab und an so was zu erledigen. Langsam dämmert es Pinkie wieder das sie es Carrot Cake mal angeboten hat und sie sich nicht mal von einer gigantischen, emotional erschöpfenden Überraschung die es ihr schwer macht mit anderen zu reden abhalten lassen wollte. Auch hat sie ihm versichert ihre Meinung nicht zu ändern und darauf einen Pinkieschwur geleistet. Und da Pinkie ihre versprechen hält, will sie sich auf den Weg machen. Könnte ja sein das nicht so viele Ponys unterwegs sind. Aber es ist ein Schöner Tag und damit die Straßen voll. Lieferrunde Pinkie versucht die Lieferungen möglichst unentdeckt zu erledigen da trifft sie den Schönheitsfleckenklub. Die drei langweilen sich gerade und fragen Pinkie nach neuem klatsch. Pinkie ergreift die Flucht und stößt mit Fluttershy zusammen. Die richtet ihr von Twilight aus das sie doch bitte ein Paar Snacks vorbeibringen soll. Als Fluttershy dabei Babykarotten vorschlägt, die ist Shining Armor wohl am liebsten, droht die Neuigkeit aus Pinkie zu platzen und sie muss ihre Freundin kurz ablenken um zu verschwinden. Der Lieferninja Um das Risiko zu minimieren beschließt Pinkie die Lieferungen so schnell und Kontaktlos wie möglich abzuwickeln. Dabei findet sie es furchtbar, ihre Freunde zu meiden und überlegt schon es wenigsten einem Pony zu erzählen. Da fallen Pinkie, Raritys Worte wieder ein. „Wen ein Pony einem anderen die Überraschung ruiniert muss es mit einer großen Schuld leben. Für Immer.“ Pinkie begreift wen sie s einem Pony erzählt, könnte es Twilight alles erzählen. Die wäre nicht mehr überrascht und Pinkie Schuld daran. Alleine Etwas Später hat Pinkie alles aus geliefert ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Sie freut sich schon heute keinen mehr sehen zu müssen da hat Gummy eine liste im Maul. Pinkie hat für heute noch ein paar Versprechen zu halten und laut liste sind drei noch offen. Vier wen man die Snacks mit rechnet, die ins Schloss sollen. Versprochen ist Versprochen Da drücken nicht gilt, macht sich Pinkie ans Werk. Erste Stellen: Die Ponyville Schule wo sie den Kindern Ballonsachen auf Wunsch knotet. Sweetie Belle will eine Flamingo, Apple Bloom einen Gold Fisch und Scootaloo sich überraschen lassen. Da kommt eine Mutter mit ihrem Baby vorbei und Pinkie wird davon so abgelenkt da sie eine Babyflasche knotet. Die sie ihr noch als Welpe verkaufen will. Nun ist Featherweight dran, der ein Babypony will. Was Pinkie schon verdächtig findet. Da nimmt er doch lieber eine Giraffe. Zweiter Halt: das Ponyville Rathaus, dessen Archive Pinkie auf Vordermann bringt. Den ob man es glaubt oder nicht hat Pinkie eines der besten Ablagesysteme der Stadt. Die Bürgermeisterin ist so Beeindruckt das sie Pinkie Ponyvilles größtes Geheimnis nennt. Wo gerade von Geheimnissen die rede ist, möchte die Bürgermeisterin von Pinkie wissen ob sie je das Geheimnis eines andere Ponys kannte. Mit einem Nein sucht Pinkie das weite. Und die Bürgermeisterin kennt nach wie vor keines. Als nächstes hilft Pinkie einem Möbelhändler mit einer Wackelarmwerbefigur. Als sie fertig ist bittet er sie darum allen von seinem Krippenausverkauf zu erzählen. Da im Slogen auch noch was von "königlich" steht gibt Pinkie Fersengeld. In letzter Sekunde Zu Letzt bringt Pinkie die Snacks zu Twilight, die sie zum frisch halten abdeckt. Denn Shining Armor und Cadance kommen wohl später vielleicht auch erst am Samstag. Vor Schreck springt Pinkie auf den Kronleuchter, den noch einen Tag mit diesem Geheimnis hält sie wohl nicht durch. Natürlich wollen ihre Freunde jetzt wissen was mit ihr los ist und versuchen Pinkie zum reden zu bringen. Die hält es nicht mehr aus und fängt an. Zum Glück tauchen Shining Armor und Cadance gerade noch vor dem entschiedenen Teil auf und können den Satz plausible beenden. Durchhalten Twilight freut sich Shining und Cadance zu sehen. Zum Glück ist in ihren Terminplan etwas Freizeit entstanden. So konnten sie früher kommen. Twilight will den beiden gleich ihre Überraschung zeigen. Auf dem Weg kann Shining mit Pinkie unter vier Augen reden. Ihm ist sofort klar das Pinkie von seiner Überraschung aus dem Brief an die Cakes weiß in dem er ihnen den Auftrag für einen Spezialkuchen gegeben hat. Er versichert ihr das sie nicht mehr lange dicht halten muss, nur noch bis der Plan für die Überraschung durch ist. Aber das soll es wert sein. Die Schnitzeljagd Wenig später wollen sich die Mane 6 auf dem Marktplatz mit Shining und Cadance zu treffen. Unterwegs steht Pinkie kurz vorm platzen und Twilight erzählt das Shining wegen des Zimmers völlig aus dem Häuschen war. Am Marktplatz finden die Freundinnen aber nur eine Schriftrolle. Shining hat eine Schnitzeljagd organisiert. Der erste Hinweis führt sie zur Ponyville Schule wo Pinkie den Zweiten Hinweis in der Extraausgabe der Freien Fohlenpresse finden. Dieser weist auf Applejacks Geburtsurkunde, die im Rathaus ist. Von Ort zu Ort Am Rathaus werden sie schon von der Bürgermeisterin erwartet. Die für die Schnitzeljagd eingeweiht wurde. Pinkie kann gerade noch verhindern das sie was ausplaudert und führt ihre Freundinnen zu den Akten. Wie versprochen hängt an Applejacks Geburtsurkunde ein Hinweis der zum Möbelladen führt. In Windes eile schiebt Pinkie die anderen dort hin und findet an einer Babykrippe einen Hinweis der sich aufs Nascheckchen bezieht Königliche Bekanntmachung Im Nascheckchen werden die Mane 6 schon von Shining und Cadance erwartet. Aber den Preis muss Twilight erraten. Kleiner Hinweis es hat was mit dem Gemeinsamen Nenner aller Orte zu tun, wo sie die Schnitzeljagd hingeführt hat. Allerdings braucht Twilight einen Moment zum Nachdenken, der sich für Pinkie zu einer Ewigkeit auswächst. Aber dann hat sie es Shinig Armor und Cadance bekommen ein Baby. Endlich kann Pinkie mit der Neuigkeit raus. Inzwischen begreift Twilight auch das sie nun Tante wird. Glückwunsch Partytime. Cadance kommt zu Pinkie und beglückwünscht sie dazu es geschafft zu haben das Geheimnis zu bewahren. Auf ihre Frage ob es schwer war? Gibt Pinkie die Coole und sagt nein. Dem Zuschauer gesteht sie das Gegenteil. Anspielungen (Anmerkung: Z= Zeitpunkt. Es wird der Moment angegeben an dem die Anspielung eintritt.) *Z. 03:39: Der Name Smash Fortune ist eine Anspielung auf den Film Flash Gordon von 1980. Das Poster wurde aber nach Doc Savage gestaltet. Einer Roman Figur aus den 1930'er. *Z. 04:07: Das Comicbuch in Spikes Händen ist eine Ponyversion des Covers von Action Comics #1. Worin Superman seinen ersten Auftritt hatte. *Z. 20:20: Das Gesicht das Pinkie macht als sie versucht das Geheimnis bis zum Schluss für sich zu behalten, parodiert den Versuch von Roger Rabbit dem Da-dadarada-Trick zu wieder stehen, im Film Falsches Spiel mit Roger Rabbit von 1988. Im Original heißt es allerdings "Shave and a haircut". Galerie Navboxen en:The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows Kategorie:Fünfte Staffel